the fellowship
by Heretic angel
Summary: A crossover with LOTR


Title : The fellowship   
Author : Crazy soldier AKA Stephanie Welles   
Pairings : (William)Spike/Xander , Buffy/Angel , Tara/Willow , (Queen)Joyce/Giles(Ripper)  
Spoilers : none . This is fantasy , perhaps in the LOTR universe .  
Disclaimers : Okay ... The whole list of Buffy ain't mine is appropiate here . And oh yeah , this could be a hero story , *if¨* forgetting the Xander/Spike relationship .  
Challenge : this was challenge , I forgot by whom . To be found at the end of the story .  
I hope I did a good job . Oh yeah , I just spent like four days playing Final Fantasty VIII non-stop , so the powers and magic are based on the game . And oh yeah , I also was dreaming that I was Squall . How crazy is that ?   
  
Everything between this ++++=+++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++ is the story as is told by me , just like in a book , I guess . Everything what the vampire remarks outside the story as I tell it is between   
this "" . Understood ? No ? Well , I bloody don't care . Just read .   
  
The fellowship   
  
" C'mon , children . Gather by the fire , and listen to my tale . "   
  
A blonde vampire with piercing blue eyes and the cheekbones that told of his obvious Elvish heritage , beckoned the young Elvish children to join him by the warm , cosy fire , away from the freezing cold that surrounded the lands of Sunnydale during the winter .   
  
He knew very well that most of the children and some of the adults that joined him near the fire had heard his tale many , many times before , but he enjoyed the attention . The vampire would only do this once year , exactly on the day when the first snow would fall ; the day he had lost his human lover to death .   
  
" Everybody comfortable ? " , the vampire asked as he looked around the crowd and saw them nodding . " Then I guess I should tell my tale . And to the people who've heard this before ... " He now was talking directly to the older people in the crowd . " Don't hesistate to correct me . I too am getting older . "   
  
A polite round of laughter resounded from the crowd and then the Elves became silent . They knew that this was a very important person who had helped to rebuild the boundaries between the human , the vampires and the Elves .   
  
" It was the year 564 of the fourth Era . " , the vampire began with the voice of a storyteller , although this was the only story he ever told .  
  
++++=+++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++  
  
" William ? " A weary Xander broke him out of his reverie by patting him on the shoulder . " Dinner time . "   
He held a earthenware mug in his hand for him to take , and smiled softly as the vampire eagerly accepted it .   
  
" What animal did you have to kill to get this blood , Xander ? A pig ? A horse ? A dog ? " , William asked amused , eyes filled with happiness as he started to drink from the mug , and immediately tasted the difference in the blood .   
  
" Xan , is this human ? " , he cried out with a tone in his voice that explained how surprised he was .  
  
Xander nodded slowly and said nothing more as he sat down on one of the self-made chairs that surrounded the small kitchen table . William knew that he had his peculiar ways to get him all different sorts of blood , but one thing he didn't doubt ; Xander had killed a human to get it . And personally said , he didn't think that Xander could have done this . Looked like he'd changed a lot more than he'd thought .  
  
" Thank you . " , William replied as he drank some more of the warm fluid . " It's very much appreciated ."  
  
" No problem . " , Xander replied shortly as he picked up a knife and a piece of wood that laid on the table , and started to carve into it .  
  
It was to become a stake , a very much needed device when you were the only human between a huge population of vampires . Even though William had claimed Xander as his own many , many times , some would *still* not learn , and would , driven by hunger , attack him . *Him.* His lover .   
  
Xander's face stood concentrated and serious as he worked his knife around the piece of wood , creating in time a stake suitable for killing vampires . All fine by William , as long as it wasn't him . Xander was a 'roamer' whenever he wasn't living with him in The Shadow Dales , and William was always worried whenever the 'young' human left for another travel . Xander prefered to travel light ; a small bag carrying some clothes and a blanket , and of course , his trusty sword .   
  
William had been devastated when the human had returned with this after his so maniest travel . But considering the huge scar that ran over one side of his face , it had been a good idea . And several were to be found on the rest of his body , as well . It hurt him . It really did . His lover had been injured , and he *had* not been there to comfort him , or to do anything else in any other way . William shrugged , totally lost in thoughts .   
  
" Something wrong ? " Xander looked up from his handiwork and was staring to him with those gorgeous , warm hazelnut eyes as he bit his lip .   
  
" Just thinking , luv . " , William told him as he set the empty mug down on the table , and glanced back . " Been doing that a lot lately . "   
  
Xander nodded as he continued his carving , concentrating on that , as William boredly walked through the little shack that was theirs which Xander had built . Suddenly William froze in his actions as someone knocked on the door .   
  
Knocked . Nobody ever knocked at the William/Xander residence . Not unless it were a bunch of hungry vampires wanting to eat Xander alive .   
  
  
  
Both looked up , glancing towards eachother . Xander shot Will his what-do-you-think-of-it look , and the vampire returned his answer by shrugging his shoulders .  
  
The knocking became faster and louder .  
  
Xander hurried into the only other room this 'shack' had , and came back with his trusty sword . Sword drawn , he moved to besides the door , and yelled out , with a voice that reeked of distrust : " Who the hell is this ? "  
  
A short silence fell , and William could hear a horse whinny .   
  
" This is Rohan , a messenger of Queen Joyce and Wizard Ripper . They need your help . "   
  
" Queen Joyce and Ripper ? " Xander snorted as he clenched his sword even thighter and quickly glanced to his lover . " Why would they need my help ? "   
  
" I do not know . The only thing I was told was to bring you back to Sunnydale . "  
  
Xander looked back to William with his best what-do-you-think-of-it look , and when he saw William calmly nod *and* grab the stake that Xander had just finished making , he opened the door , sword drawn . The messenger nervously stumbled inside , eyes set on Xander's sharp , sharp sword , and with one smooth move , Xander had lifted the sword to the messenger's bare neck .   
  
" Speak up . There is something you must know . " Xander's eyes now raged full of hate , and William enjoyed that look in his lover's eye . If it weren't for the close danger , he'd grab him right now to kiss him .   
  
" Only something about Del Boca-inferno . " , the messenger brought out nervously . " And your sister , Elizabeth . "   
  
Unwillingly Xander slowly drew back his sword , throwing the human his don't-mess-with-me look , and closed the door .   
  
" Fine . I'll come with you . " And then he heard the vampire chuckle and changed his mind . " Only if he comes with me . "   
  
" Certainly ." , the young boy stammered as he opened his bag with very , very shaky hands , and retrieved a shining , silver amulet from it and handed it to a suspicious looking Xander . " It's a sun-protector . "   
  
" How do I know that it works ? " , Xander spoke , eyeing the amulet with clear disgust in his eyes , remembering all the myths that his step-mom had told him a long time ago . " I should believe that my father made this ? "   
  
The messenger quickly shook his head , happy to bring some more good news . " No , sir . Your step-mother did this . "   
  
" Pet , it'll be fine . Your step-mom is ... trusteable . " William had spoken for the first time since the messenger had knocked on the door , and the messenger's eyes widened as he noticed the vampire .   
  
" By all Gods ! You are ... Spike ! " , he yelled out as he he touched his temples to ward off any evil as was custom with the Elves .   
  
" Yeah , I am . " , William said amused by the messenger's actions , rolling his eyes . " Relax , I won't hurt you . Only when I get really , really hungry ... "   
  
" Will ! " Xander's firm voice stopped him from teasing around with 'Rohan' , as he walked to the still full water jar .   
  
" You must be thirsty . " Ronan , who heard the clear distrust in the prince's voice , nodded . " Yes , sir . "   
  
Firmly and angry , Xander roughly handed him a mug filled with water , pulling his hand away just as he'd given it to the Elve .   
  
" When are we leaving ? "   
  
" As soon as possible , sir . " , Ronan replied in a polite manner as he put the mug back down on the table . " We are expected before the sundance . That is in four days . "  
  
" I know when that is ! " , Xander bit back , tempted to finish this kid off . " I'm not totally stupid ! Will , you coming to pack our bags ? "   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Will he come ? " , he muttered . " Or will he not ? "   
  
Ripper played around with his magic cards , and Queen Joyce softly placed her pale ; smooth hand on his shoulder .  
  
" Of course he will . He will not abandon his sister . "  
  
Ripper clenched his fist and knocked on the table . " That's what you say ! His lover ... is the man who betrayed your race against the vampires . "  
  
" He is old enough to know what he wants . " , she replied calmly , keeping her grace against her furious husband .   
  
" He's not the little two-year old kid any more that moved in thirty years ago . "   
  
" He's coming with him , isn't he ? This Spike ..." Ripper chuckled angrily as he set his pack of cards aside .. " I should've known . "   
  
" William will be useful . I have seen it . "  
  
" *You* have , but I haven't . " , Ripper yelled out angrily . " My son could have been a great magician , like me , and instead of that , he'd rather travel around Middle-Earth , and have our worst traitor as his lover . And for what ? Only the Gods know ! "   
  
" He will come . " , Queen Joyce replied firmly , trying to convince her husband . " And so will William . They are both needed . "   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" Who is there ? " , the gatewatcher yelled as he peered down to three little spots on the ground , waiting in front of the gate .  
  
" Messenger Rohan , and Prince Xander , with his companion . " , Ronan yelled back , as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun , which shone in his eyes . " Open the gates . "   
  
Levers were pulled up and down , and the wooden gate slowly moved upwards , and Ronan strode his horse forwards to enter The castle of the Sun . But Xander's horse remained where it had been , because the driver refused to get him moving .   
  
" What is wrong , luv ? " , William spoke as he descended from his horse and led it by the bridles to Xander .   
  
" I don't know or if I really want to enter . " , the human softly replied , in a tone that William had not heard from him in years . It spoke of uncertainty , and showed him again , how he'd been hurt by his parents .   
  
" What is the worst thing that can happen ? " , William gently replied trying to make him feel comfortable . " They can't cast you out anymore . You are home . For now ."  
  
" No , it isn't home . " , he replied bitterly with a distant look in his eyes . " The Shadow Dales and the rest of Middle Earth is my home now . "   
  
Xander strode his horse forwards through the gate , leading it to the stalls . William just followed him , even though he knew the way as well as Xander did . Rohan came to meet them there , and he smiled friendly as Xander descended his own horse .   
  
" Queen Joyce and Ripper are awaiting you . I can ... "   
  
" I know the way , thank you very much . " , Xander grumbled as he walked past the blonde and blue eyed Elve , who looked painfully a lot like William , and went out of the stalls , to the grand hall .   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The two heavy doors opened , and Xander entered , followed by William . Queen Joyce took up the images of both in her mind .   
  
Xander had lost his sense for fashion somewhere along all those years , and now was dressed in poorly fabricated and well-used warrior clothes . On his back he carried a sword , made by humans , for humans . His brown hair had grown long , below his shoulders and his face didn't show marks of a joyful life . A scar ran from his left eye to the corner of his mouth , making his appearance stronger than it already was .   
  
He was a 'roamer' .   
  
Every little inch of his body breathed that out . His body language , his hand which was ready to draw for his sword if necessary , his eyes looking suspicously toward his parents .   
  
And William ... yes William . He had not changed at all since she'd seen him six years ago . He looked as any Elve did , only paler and without the traditional clothing . Just like ... a vampire . The earth-enemy of the Elves .Queen Joyce sighed as she tore her eyes away from William , and concentrated on Xander .   
  
" Xander . "   
  
Queen Joyce came forward the greet her step-son and kissed him three times on each cheek . After that Xander gave her a solemn bow , both stating very clearly the relationship between the two people . Queen Joyce accepted him as   
her son , but Xander only accepted her as his Queen , who he would serve if he was ordered to do so .   
  
Then Ripper came forward , and didn't do anything . Not a bow , not a kiss , now a wave came out of him . He stood there stonelike .   
  
Xander did the same thing as his father did , he didn't move . In both the humans eyes clear disgust was the be seen .   
As for William , he bowed for the two , sensing the tenseness that was like electricity . A bad , bad thing , as the old , perky , slightly idiotic Xander that he'd fallen in love with would have said . A bad , bad thing . But then again , he respected Xander's braveness . He had grown to like this 'new' , adult Xander .   
  
After that , Queen Joyce beckoned two of her personal servants , and sent them to take care for Xander and William . They were to be dressed in the most solemn , royal Elvish robes around , they were to be bathed , and to be fed to be fit for the banquet tonight .   
  
William already knew that Xander would scold the servants out , and walk out on them before they were done with bathing and dressing him up . That was his nature . Nobody could patronize him without receiving a reaction . Not even Queen Joyce ... or Ripper .   
  
++++=++++=++++=+++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++  
  
" You see , Ripper didn't approve of our relationship . Ripper *hated* me .The idea that his only son was having a homosexual relationship with a *vampire* was too much for him . And the fact that my past wasn't much of a clean slate , didn't help a lot . Xander was banished from Sunnydale , and settled down with me in The Shadow Dales , spending more than the half of the year travelling throughout Middle Earth , torn about the fact that he could not enter Sunnydale . "   
  
The vampire paused for a couple of seconds , staring into the fire .   
  
" And I ... had no control over Xander . He left whenever he felt like to , leaving me behind . But then again , I had my own things to do . Keeping myself alive . Feeding myself . In The Shadow Dales that's a 24 to 24 hour job . Whenever Xander was gone , there was no sign that there was *any* relationship going on between us , but when he returned ... ah , stars would fly . " The vampire got a mellow look in his eyes , thinking of the past . " Yes ... stars would fly ... "   
  
++++=++++=++++=+++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++=++++  
  
The servants were sooner done with William as they were with Xander . William wasn't difficult . He'd sat down and let the servants do their job . He had been bathed , had gotten a haircut , and was dressed in white royal clothes , bordured with the finest silver thread that existed . All in all , he looked delicious . A man of his time . More an elve then a vampire . So he was free to do what he wanted . And that was to roam in the grand gardens of the Sun castle.   
  
And as he was peacefully sitting underneath some grand willows , he had a brief encounter with one of Xander's half-sisters .   
  
" William ... is that you ? " Elizabeth Summers ran towards him just as William sat down under the big willow .   
" It's been so long ! Has father finally made peace with the situation as it is ? "   
  
" Not quite . " , William laughed bitterly as he beckoned her to sit next to her . " It was your mother who let me come here . "   
  
" I see ... Father *is* stubborn . "  
  
" I can't blame him . "   
  
This time it was Eliza who laughed bitterly . " There is a reason , thus , William ? "   
  
William nodded slowly , not willing to answer her question . " But that ... is none of your business . "   
  
They both heard two doors slam , the sound of breaking glass .   
  
A bewildered and angry Xander ran into them , panting heavily , his eyes flickering angry . He also was in the royal white clothes , but William noticed that his hair wasn't cut . Wet , but not cut .   
  
" Tried to cut off my hear , those bints ! " , Xander yelled out . " I like my hair as it is . They did yours as well ? "   
Xander glanced to his lover to see that the most of his long blonde hair had been shamelessly cut off .   
  
" Bet you scolded at them as well ? " A smile came over William's face . He really knew Xander , although the human loved to surprise him .   
  
" Damm right I did ! Hyne ! " , Xander muttered as he sat down next to William and Eliza . " Now I just wish that I'd stayed home . I just could go and travel . I'm in the mood for a good fight . "   
  
" Is that what my son has become ? " Xander looked back on the words , and saw his father .   
  
" What's wrong ? " , he snorted back . " Don't like it ? Another blame for your kingdom . His only son who's dating a vampire who once had been an elve , *and* helped to kill my sisters great-great grand father and enjoys killing scum . "   
  
" Enough ! It's already worse enough that you carry a weapon . Instead of using your magic . How many animals and humans have you killed to provide your ... lover with blood ? "  
  
" A lot of animals . Maybe one or two humans . " Xander tore off the battered leather fingerless gloves he always wore , and revealed some nasty cuts . " After all , no humans come in The Shadow Dales . Thought you knew that , my father . After all , you banised us to there . And when I couldn't provide him with any blood at all , I'd give him mine . That's what you see ."   
  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Okay , let's be honest ... tell me if you like the idea . If you all hate it ... I won't continue . 


End file.
